


Friday the 13th: Hockey and H20

by 04ijordan



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 21:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17515997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/04ijordan/pseuds/04ijordan
Summary: A rebooted origin story for The Mass Murderer known as Jason Voorhees





	Friday the 13th: Hockey and H20

Jason Voorhees was a baby born on the 13th of October in 1980 to Pamela "Pam" Voorhees in Manhattan, NY. Due to vital signs of the baby showing a mixture of N-Bombs, Krokodil, Gray Death, Opioids and Alcohol during the Mom’s pregnancy. The Baby was left extremely disfigured. When the doctors brought the Baby to the mother she was left in a million of tears, and asked for them to take him away. The dad of the Baby tried to calm her down but she cried so hard she started to shake and blood came from her eyes and she was later left dead. It left the dad heartbroken. But due to the boy’s deformities he had to stay in the NICU of the Hospital. The Dad could only visit him months at a time and the Doctors told the dad the Baby could not leave till he was 3. Due to the his extreme disfigurements, he might've died so a team of sergeants decided to perform surgery on his face that would extract what's causing the deformities after it was done he was left with hypohidrotic ectodermal dysplasia. One day when visiting the Baby, The Dad noticed he looked different, unaware the Baby would've died without the surgery. He accused the doctors of illegal surgery. He reported this to the police who couldn't find the doctors who did this. Angered by this he chose to take the Baby before saying to him you deserve better and chose to runoff in the rain with him. He drove off as the Police looked for him. After 1 Hour and 52 minutes of driving to the small town of Crystal Lake City, New Jersey. He arrived at his destination he put the Baby in basket in front of a Foster Home. Telling him he wished he could've gave him a better life he deserved. Before walking into the police station slitting his throat killing himself. 4 Years later when the boy is 6. He is now being adopted by a 47 year old lady named Doris who wears wears a red shirred off-the-shoulder top, jeans, cowgirl boots, and stud earrings with a blonde caesar bowl-cut hairstyle, but with an open bang and wearing gold triangle earrings. When adopting the Baby. She asked what was the name of the Birth Mom to which she replies Pamela Voorhees. She says ok thank you. The lady then says ok, now let's see when Doris says can you hurry up please I want my baby boy, to which the lady says awkwardly and says just sign here and here it shows the options of babies with the initials of C.R., F.K., J.V., M.M. and J.S. which she chose J.V. then after she's done signing the Paperwork. The lady is surprised to see how fast Doris finished writing all the paperwork she ask how she wrote signed of all of that so fast to which Doris replies with I have my ways. When looking at all the options to which kids are available she is able to tell which one is the one she chose without the nurse having to tell her and tells her son to come here and that she won't hurt him. After he comes here, She walks him out telling him before he gets in the car what a special boy, special boy you are I can see it in your eyes to which he says thank you. She then gives the boy a hug. Before he hops in the car he ask what should he call her to which she says call me Ma. As they get back home. She tells him to wait in the car as Doris walks in the house Dori’s tells her husband Elijah (who has Intermittent Explosive Disorder) about the kid to which he ask What the fuck is a kid gonna be doing in my house. She tells him to calm down to which he says calm down, calm down. He then throws a bottle at the wall angry screaming Ugh!!! Doris says look at all the ways he can benefit us. He can Bring us closer together as a family to which he says yeah you're right, I'm sorry... and gives her a hug. She then shouts out the window Jason you can come in now. As he looks around, saying is this gonna be my new home, she says yes and that guy right there will be his dad. One day they tell their 18 year old daughter Diana to watch him, while they're out. Doris and Elijah in black trench coats and fedoras walk into a Local Civil Court to fill out a petition to change their names to Pamela Voorhees and Elias Voorhees respectively for the boy’s sake they then File the petition with their local civil court, Pay the filing fee and Publish the name change. A Month Later they Attend the hearing (after getting Diana to watch Jason again) they then. They get a new social security card, driver's license and continue to change their name on all their other documentations. In December, 1997, (just a few days before Christmas). Later when they get home they say goodbye to Diana who is leaving for Crystal Lake Community College. When cooking Pamela ask Jason who's sitting on the floor playing with one of her shirts why aren't you playing with the toys I bought you he says because I like this better she then says you know that blue sweater is my favorite sweater it's one of the last things my mom gave me before she died in a car crash. Jason says sorry to which she replies no, baby. Don't be sorry, I'm glad you like it. Besides i won't be alive forever, just don't mess it up and promise me you'll keep it with you at all times and protect it with your heart. He then says I will I promise Ma. Later Elias walks into the room with a beer then plops down on the couch grabs the remote and turns it to a sports channel that's when Jason glazes at the TV. He is surprised and infatuated with how awesome what he sees on tv is and ask Elias what's that called on tv he says it's called Hockey and ask what you like it or something. Jason then says Ooh, I wanna play Hockey so badly. Elias then says you can one day to which Pamela says don't tell him that he's in a private special ed school to which he says Oh! Yeah i forgot, I'm sorry kid. When his Ma’s walking him to school he turns to his mom and says please, please mom I don't wanna go to this school anymore. I don't wanna feel so different from everyone else and I wanna pursue my dreams of being a hockey player. She then smiles and in tears gives him a hug and says ok, ok. Later that day. She works on transferring him to a public school but they said they cannot due to the States saying all kids with Special Needs are required to get the help that they are needed. So she has decided to pay a 1$ million dollar fee to transfer him to which the BOE agrees while they say you cannot change this later, she says I have made my final decision to which they reply ok. Later she comes home to deliver the news to which Jason is excited, he gives his Ma a hug and says thank you with tears going down his eyes. He signs up for Hockey at school and Pamela has to pay more money which she is fine with. Later before he goes off to tryouts, she says are you sure you don't wanna go to the summer camp I own, Camp Crystal Lake and continues to say I work at it as a way to bribe him. But He says sorry Ma, I'm good plus it's literally outback our house to which she says your right plus you wouldn't want to be seen with your boring mother anyway (since she works as the cook there) and leaves as the bus comes to pick him up. Later at intergender tryouts he proves, he has mad hockey skills but the Coach chooses him as Goalkeeper/Goalie over Alice Hardy who is angry over this as she would've been a 6th generation hockey player and it was her deep desire to continue her family legacy. He tells Alice no hard feelings and tries to give her a handshake but she says simply Yeah and leaves. He is excited and tells his mother about this news over the phone while she's cooking and turns eating a piece of steak with a Dessert Fork as she watches the kids play near the dock smiling happy for her son. After he's done talking to the Coach, he tells the team our first game is a month later then dismisses everyone. A month later when the first game is about to start Pamela says sorry I can't make to your first game honey to which he replied it's okay Ma and leaves as the bus comes to pick him up. Alice who is in the crowd seeing her best friend play she wishes she could've of made it onto the team but she says at least my dad gave me a ticket to watch the show. During on their way out everyone on the team bumps into him and cuts him in the line due to not liking him because they thinks he's ugly and how easy he made into onto the team. After their team wins and the game is over they all walk into the locker room and all the crowd is leaving. But Jason put his black jacket on and was still standing on the ice and due to the ice being too thin his skate blades cut right through it. As he tried to yell for help. Alice stayed late and decided to confront Jason but realized he was drowning as they glared at each other, she did not alert anyone and chose to leave as he tried to shout for help. But he sunk, drowning him to Death. Where he was frozen in the ice. As the guards close the automatic Black Solar Pool Cover above him, Jason was accidentally locked in the stadium in the ice water when the guards hurried to go home to their families. The coach notices Jason is missing when counting members of the team. The Coach notices a member is missing and realizes it's Jason assuming he must've went home early sick turns off all the lights then leaves. Later at 12:00 AM, Pamela is worried to which Elias says it's going to be okay when he'll be back soon and he wraps his arm around her while they sit on the couch. Pamela says no it's not okay and calls the coach and says I knew I shouldn't have let him joined a team I should've just let him stay in a private school also saying it wasn't worth it spending all that damn money anyway. When speaking to the coach, he says I didn't see him when the team was leaving even did a members check. Pamela says well it was your job to watch him they then get into a fight over the phone about whose job it really was to watch him. She then leaves and tells Elias she'll be back which he says ok. She hops in her car and drives at an above 50 speed limit with nobody noticing her. She stops at a store to buy a machete just in case of self defense due to her streak of misanthropy in her nature. She sneaks into the stadium stealing a guard's key to the stadium as he leaves. Turning on the lights and opening the Solar Cover as she sees her son frozen in the ice terrorfied. She cries as she tries to break the ice with her hands only causing them to bleed. She then leaves putting everything back the way it was so no one will know she was there. She says to herself who cares if my son is frozen as only I do and I'll avenge his death. Deciding not to tell anyone as she doesn't want anyone to know or cause her more grief even though they will obviously find out one day due to having to use that stadium again one day. Pamela then sits on the dock at Camp Crystal Lake staring at the lake on the dock still crying. At night as her husband Elias walks over and sees her while telling her I've been looking all over town for you and this whole time you were like 880 yards away from our house, he asked if she found the boy but she doesn't respond he thens gets smart with her and ask where she's been all night suggesting she's probably been Fucking Around with another guy on the dock but it's only his Intermittent Explosive Disorder, Bipolar and Paranoia acting up again she then begins to sniffle and says Elias I don't got time for this... when he says sure you don't because you been messing around with another guy!.. he then grabs her by her shirt and gleefully attacks Pamela and beats her beats her mercilessly. Slapping her in the face multiple times. However, just as Elijah prepares to finish he says now answer me when I'm talking to you, dammit!!! calling his wife by her original birth name Doris. But she noticed a gene kicking in she began to tell herself to win to she must fight. Although she was initially frightened, she came to realize that, "This world is a callous and merciless place," Elias not noticing Pamela has a machete in her hand she kills him with the machete, saying that is not my name it's Pamela now. She then looks on at his deceased body. Alice Hardy then arrives remembering where Jason lives due to being picked up in the same van as him. Ready to get her revenge she peeps through the bush at Pamela who is still looking on at a deceased Elijah as Pamela thinks there's someone behind her she takes look but Alice quickly hides behind the bush while Pamela did not see her. She then drags Elijah’s deceased body into the lake. Alice then comes over after stepping quietly out the bush. Alice then tries to sneak attack/kill Pamela but she was able to and Pamela judo throws her saying I knew you were there the entire time. Mrs. Voorhees tells Alice she expressed horror and sadness at the sight of of her Husband's body, and starts criticising Steve the coach after all that had happened here. Calling the camp cursed, Mrs. Voorhees tells Alice that her son Jason died at the hockey arena today. Mrs. Voorhees goes on a tangent, describing how she was this camp's cook and how Jason, who wasn't a good swimmer, had been frozen in the ice when the team, coach and even the whole crow left him, and her Jason, unsupervised as player they even celebrated their win without him thereafter to which Alice says I know I seen the whole thing and I didn't do a damn thing about your son because he took my spotlight and now his bad deed are on your shoulders. Pamela says foolish girl your the reason my sons dead and therefore you shall die. Subsequent to disclosing to Alice that October 13, a Monday, is her child's birthday, she changes between conversing with herself and yelling at Alice, blaming her by and by for killing her child. Mrs. Voorhees hauls out a blade, a similar one used to execute Elias. The class ring on her left hand expels all uncertainty that Mrs. Voorhees is the executioner. A protracted pursue follows, amid which Alice escapes her aggressor and discovers finds anonymous advisor body's in Mrs. Voorhees jeep, and another anonymous' body, hanging topsy turvy outside. Mrs.Voorhees heads once more into the generator space to walk out on before proceeding with the pursuit. She corners Alice in a capacity shed, where Alice finds a shotgun, however the ammo cabinet is anchored and bolted. Before Alice can stack it, Mrs.Voorhees assaults her and slaps her around. Alice escapes and keeps running back to the fundamental lodge, taking cover behind a secured entryway in the washroom. Mrs.Voorhees tears the entryway open and surges in at Alice, shaking a blade. Alice hits her in favor of the head with a griddle, thumping her out. Alice sits by the lakeside, trusting that it is all finished, however Mrs.Voorhees surges out of the dimness at her with the cleaver. Barely staying away from the blade, Alice thumps it out of her hands with a crow bar and the two wrestle by the lake. Besting her assailant, As Mrs. Voorhees is going to kick the bucket she uncovers this clairvoyance where she request that Jason wake up and slaughter for mama. Causing an Electric Shock through Jason's Brain he would be no mere zombie; it would serve as Pamela's ultimate enforcer, empowered vengeance and forever be under the ideology of Pamela, he opens an eye and breaks out the ice tearing open the sunlight based cover. Alice snatches the cleaver and beheads Mrs. Voorhees in one stroke. Alice then faints for a quick second, falling backwards when someone mysterious with Dark Midnight Blue skin in ripped black socks, black hockey shirt, black gloves, black baggy pants, black leather coat, and a intensely harmed hockey mask, showing various splits and missing segments, and indeed just has the temple triangle. It appeared more white than before with a upper triangle that looked considerably darker. Additionally, the cover had a little part that was broken off at the base left corner (which in part uncovered the individual's mouth on that equivalent side), the veil appeared to be intertwined to the individual's head. Under the mask seems to be a burlap sack while it appears stitched to their neck and they appear to have a blue sweater wrapped around their waist as he catches her and throws her back up on her feet as she awakes. She is able to balance on her two feet while she stands up, she brushes the dirt off herself with her hands and says thank you I guess that's when before she can turn right once to thank him properly it's revealed to be Jason who throws one tree branch steak into the right side of Alice's throat, causing her to choke and gurgle helplessly. Jason he the turns and looks at his mom’s head before abruptly turning around and throwing a second tree branch steak into the right side Alice's face. Alice collapses (to the right side), shoving the steaks all the way through her head and neck, dying. Jason then grabs his mom's head and carries it in his right arm and her machete while dragging Alice’s dead body into the wood where he puts it in a abandoned cabin.


End file.
